Candor or Dauntless?
by sixfears
Summary: Truth or dare: Divergent-style! Rated T for, well, you might find out.
1. Chapter 1: Pansycakes

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction, so wish me luck! You can PM me anytime! Enjoy!**

**Tris's POV**

I prepare myself for the empty feeling to come as soon as Tobias lets go of me. But it never does. Instead of letting me go, Tobias lifts me up on his shoulder and starts to carry me somewhere. I start to yell.

"Tobias," I say. "Tobias, let me down!"

"You don't really want that, do you?" he asks, sounding worried. His forehead forms a crease between his eyebrows.

I stay silent, but I know the answer.

In a few more minutes, we reach a door. I turn my head to face Tobias, and narrow my eyes at him. "Where are we?" I finally manage to ask him.

He puts a finger to my lips.

Then he opens up the door, and Zeke just stands there, gaping in the doorway.

"What did you…" he starts.

Tobias turns around, leaving me facing Zeke. I wave at him, and I can tell I still have a questionable look in my eye by the way he reacts.

Tobias sets me down and I fold my arms at him. "Why are we here?"

Zeke answers first. "We're playing Candor or Dauntless."

Tobias explains to me that it is the Dauntless version of truth or dare, which I also haven't played before. Abnegation just locks out so much of the world.

We sit down on the ground and I see Christina, Marlene, Will, Lynn, Shauna, and Uriah file in the door without asking anything. How am I the only one that didn't know about this?

Christina sits on my right side, where Tobias isn't. She asks, to no one in particular, "What are the rules? You know, for if you don't answer the truth or do the dare."

"How about we take off a piece of clothing, but no socks or shoes?" Uriah suggests.

I freeze, feeling uncomfortable with this. Lynn notices and smirks. "You too Stiff for this, Tris?" I glance in her direction, but I don't really care. Not enough to say anything, at least.

"Who's starting?" Marlene asks.

"Me, me, me, me, me!" shouts Shauna, and I raise my eyebrows. I'm not the only one doing so.

"Chris, Candor or Dauntless?" Shauna asks deviously.

"Hmmm…" Christina starts. "Dauntless."

Shauna has a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You have to…prank-call Eric."

Chris widens her eyes, but doesn't object. Zeke hands her the phone, and her hands shake. She dials the number.

"Hello? Is that you, honey?" she says into the phone. Oh, no. This can't end well.

But then I hear it. Eric's voice chills me to the bone. "Yes, baby, it sure is!" I can't help it. I stifle a giggle.

"Eric-" she starts, but ends up hanging up because she has to let her laughter out. We all roll on the floor.

"Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless. I ain't a pansycake," he says, rolling his eyes.

Marlene glares at him. "You aren't helping anyone by trying to bring that back."

"Well, I'm not a Stiff, so what do I care?"

Christina interrupts them by saying, "You have to…" she holds her hand to her mouth, covering up a laugh. "You have to…" She whispers the rest into Uriah's ear. He widens his eyes in disbelief, and Chris giggles. I laugh too, wondering what it is.

"Nope, I am not admitting my crush to the whole pit!" he says.

"Who's a pansycake now?" teases Marlene. Uriah glares and lifts his shirt over his head.

**Will update new chapter soon! Rates please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: In the Hallway

**Hey guys! I do not own Divergent, or its characters, but I wish I did!**

**Tris's POV**

Everyone's stares linger on Uriah, until he speaks. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" I perk up at my name.

"Candor."

"Pansycake," Uriah breathes. "What was in your fear landscape?"

I shiver. I can't tell them about the one with…Tobias. But I look over at him and see him nod.

I admit the six of my fears that are bearable to say, and then I pause. The idea of telling everybody frightens me. I breathe in my nose and exhale as my lips form the word "intimacy". I close my eyes, and prepare myself for the laughter, the taunting. But I open my eyes and see the circle around me giving me knowing looks.

I clear my throat and say, "Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

I think. Then a bubble forms in my mind. "I dare you to kiss Christina for 30 seconds." Pop.

I glance at Christina and wink. She winks back. Will shrugs and turns to her. I have the decency to look away, but then my curiosity gets the better of me and I watch for the last 10 seconds of the countdown.

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

Will looks like he already knows, but pretends to be thinking deeply. "I dare you to do a drinking contest with Four."

Zeke and Tobias stand, and set up the glasses in front of them. Zeke throws up at 7, and Four keeps going. Will shakes his shoulder. "You won, Four."

We all stare. Finally, Tobias returns to his place next to me, and kisses me. I blush, knowing it would happen even without the drinks, but it doesn't fail to amaze me.

When Zeke returns from the bathroom, he asks Marlene, "Candor or Dauntless?"

Marlene shrugs. "Dauntless."

Zeke dares Marlene to kiss her crush. She goes across the circle to Uriah and gives him a big smooch. I grin. Marlene blushes. Uriah goes to the bathroom.

Marlene says, "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

Tobias. I almost forgot about him. I want to smack myself. Next to me, he giggles from being drunk. "Candor!"

Marlene asks, before Uriah can call Tobias a pansycake, "Where was your first kiss with Tris?"

"In the chasm," Tobias replies, met by fascinated eyes around the room. He leans in for a kiss, and I give it to him without a hint of reluctance, because I don't have any.

"Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"You have to kiss Zeke," he giggles, "in the middle of the Pit."

Lynn just blushes ten shades of red, and takes off her shirt.

"Pansycake," mutters Uriah.

"Shauna. Candor or Dauntless?" asks Lynn.

"Candor."

"Hmm…who is your crush?"

There goes another shirt. I'm beginning to feel unstable again, and lean against Tobias's side. He seems to have calmed down a bit by now. He puts an arm around me and sighs. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you, too," I mutter, feeling drowsy.

"Tris!" says Shauna, almost in a shout. I sit up suddenly. She laughs.

"Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to make out with Four in the middle of the hallway." I shrug and help Tobias up.

"For how long?" I ask.

"However long it takes." Shauna giggles.

Tobias and I move into the hallway, and I reach up on my tiptoes and kiss him. Soon enough, we are getting stares from at least 20 rooms down. I don't care. My fingers go through his Abnegation-short hair. When his hands fall down to my waist, I shiver. Too soon, Lynn says, "That's enough, come back in." But neither of us make a move to. Uriah has to drag me in, separated from Tobias. I frown, and sit back in my spot, where I am joined by Tobias. He finishes with a quick peck on my lips, and the emptiness rises in me.

**That's all for now! Will update A.S.A.P! Reviews are welcome! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Marlene's Sweet Revenge

**This chapter is a little different, as it is in Four's POV. Hope it turns out well! Sadly I still don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does :) Enjoy!**

**Tobias's POV**

I wish that dare could have lasted longer.

Tris asks, "Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Hmm…Dauntless."

I see Tris bite her lip. "You have to…eat a hot pepper and then kiss Will."

Will is wide-eyed with shock. I let a laugh escape me.

"Fine," Christina says, and Zeke gets a pepper for her.

As soon as her teeth bite into the pepper, her face turns red and she is waving her hands over her mouth, trying to cool down. She kisses a fearful Will and runs to the bathroom to rinse out her mouth.

When Christina returns, she asks, "Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Pansycake!" Marlene shouts at him. Next to me, Tris laughs.

"Who do you like?" asks Christina.

Uriah shifts uncomfortably for a moment. Then, he says, "Marlene." Marlene's cheeks turn red, but not as red as Tris's do. I love when she does that.

Uriah asks, "Candor or Dauntless, Zeke?"

"Dauntless."

"Stand in the chasm and sing loudly!"

Zeke stands up and I take Tris's hand. We all follow him out the door and to the chasm, where Zeke belts out, "Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Ti Do!" at the top of his voice.

When we get back into Zeke's apartment, I trip clumsily and fall to the floor. Tris lays next to me and kisses me. Then she pulls me up and her cheeks turn red. I grin.

Zeke dares Shauna to kiss all the guys in the room. When she gets to me, I see Tris bite her lip. When Shauna finishes the kiss, I put my arm around Tris. She looks at me sheepishly.

Shauna asks, "Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?" Lynn chooses Candor. A bad idea.

"Who is your crush?"

Lynn takes off her shirt, and asks me, "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor," I reply.

"What made you choose Dauntless?"

Tris looks at me. I take off my shirt, revealing all my tattoos. Someone whistles. Uriah calls me a pansycake.

"Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?" I ask.

She says, "Candor."

"Pansycake! Ha, you didn't stop me!" shouts Uriah. Marlene slaps him.

"What is your worst fear?" I ask.

"It's embarrassing."

Everyone looks at her with pleading eyes.

"Fine. It's the dark." Someone snickers. Zeke, I think. Marlene throws a pillow at him.

"Zeke," she says, almost rudely, "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Oh, you'll regret that decision." Marlene lets out an evil laugh. It sounds weird coming out of her, and everyone laughs, but is silenced by her glare. "You can't talk for the rest of the game."

He sticks his tongue out, but agrees to do it. He gets up and comes back with a dry-erase board and a marker. Marlene puts a hand on her face. Oh, boy.

_Uriah_, he scribbles on the board, _Candor or Dauntless?_

"Dauntless, you pansycakes."

_Let all the girls give you a makeover. Muahaha, _he writes.

Uriah says, "All right. But nothing too bright. That wouldn't go with my skin tone!" he chirps like a girl and puts two hands on his cheeks. I laugh.

Uriah and all the girls get up and move into the bathroom. Before Tris leaves, she whispers to me, "Wish me luck!" She giggles and runs off to Christina's side.

**I hope you liked the change in point of view! Reviews (as always) are more than welcome! Happy Columbus Day, by the way! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Uriah's New Look

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews and favs/follows! Keep them coming! :) **

**Luvbooksforever – Sure thing! Thanks for asking :) It'll make it more interesting. **

**If you were wondering, no, I still don't own Divergent. All I own is this delicious hot dog.**

**Uriah's POV**

What did I get myself into? Tris carries in a stool from the kitchen, and I sit on it. I take a last look at my face before it gets demolished. Then, Lynn spins me around to face the other direction. Shauna pulls the group of girls into a huddle, and they start whispering, probably debating how best to scar me for life.

Christina runs off, and Tris tells me she's just getting some makeup. Then she giggles evilly and starts talking to Shauna. Marlene winks at me, and I think to myself, _Don't be a pansycake._

As Christina comes back into the room, I huff out air and brace myself. "I thought we'd start with some _eyeliner,"_ she says with a hint of maliciousness in her voice. She takes out a stick of black eyeliner and thickly coats it on my eyelids. I keep twitching, and Marlene giggles. "Pansycake!" she says, smirking.

Then, Tris asks Christina is she can have a go, and I cringe as she takes Chris's place. "Now, we're gonna put on some eye shadow!" She hold up some powder, and I strain to see what horrendous shade it will be. "Nuh-uh! You can't see until the big reveal!" she says, offended. I let her dab at my eyes, and she presses hard. I think she did it on purpose.

Next, Shauna and Lynn put blush on me, followed by Marlene smearing _way _too much lip gloss on me. Finally, Christina finishes up with mascara, and I fear what I will see when I look in the mirror. But the girls steer me instead toward the door, forcing my head to face straight and I can't see my reflection.

**Christina's POV**

I head out the bathroom door first, and shout at the boys sitting on the floor, "Get ready for the great reveal!" Tris joins me in saying, "Presenting…"

All the girls shout, as rehearsed in the huddle, "Uriah's new look!"

Marlene pushes Uriah out from behind me and Four, Will, and Zeke all burst out in fits of laughter. Uriah runs back into the bathroom before we can stop him, and I hear an ear-splitting screech. "Don't smudge your lip gloss!" Marlene yells at him.

Uriah skips back into the room, and says, rolling his eyes, "Gals, this blush is _way _too pink. I mean, _so_ not cool!"

"Too bad, it's staying that way," Shauna says, crossing her arms at him.

"We can make sure it stays like that," Lynn backs her up, and wears an evil smile. "We _gals _have ways, you know."

At that, we all sit down and resume our game. "Candor or Dauntless, Shauna?" asks Uriah, in his newly-acquired female voice.

"Dauntless."

"Pierce your belly-button!"

Shauna bites her lip. I don't blame her; I sure wouldn't want a belly-button piercing, especially if I was forced to. But then she blinks and says, "Fine."

We head down to the shop next to the tattoo place, and Uriah covers his face the whole way. When we get inside, I expect the woman to ask why half of us were half-naked, but instead, she acts like she's seen it a million times. Shauna asks if she could get a belly-button piercing, and the woman, Jen, shows her the colors. After Shauna gets a little orange ball through her belly-button, we head back to the apartment where Shauna selects the next victim.

"Candor or Dauntless, Tris?" she smiles, but this time, not in an accusing way.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to sit on Four's lap for the whole game."

Tris moves over to Four, where he spreads his arms to let her in, and closes them back around her waist.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor," I reply.

Tris looks surprised, like she didn't expect that answer. Then she purses her lips and says, "Why are you afraid of moths?"

I arch an eyebrow, but she looks expectant. Everyone around me looks amused. They didn't know I was afraid of moths yet. "In one of my fears, there was like, a huge _swarm _of moths. You know, all those legs and papery wings, and…" I shudder at the memory. Will puts his arm around me while the others laugh. Inside me, I'm grinning to no end. But outside, I frown because I don't want to reveal my feelings, and they _are_ laughing at me, after all.

**Thanks for reading! Psyched for 1,000 views (905 is killing me!) Anyways, thanks so much for all the reviews and follows/favs! Feel free to post or PM me suggestions! Love you all, bye! :)**


	5. THE END

A/N: Sorry guys, but this story is going nowhere. Therefore, I am making it factionless. It failed initiation.  
I messed up (Zeke was supposed to be with Shauna, not Lynn), and so I started a new story called The Daring Dauntless. For my fellow followers, please read this story. It is also about Truth or Dare, except it is going to be a lot better than Candor or Dauntless. No matter how much you request that I keep the story going, I refuse to keep writing this. Please don't spam my email with "PLEASE UPDATE!" It's not going to happen. Here's The Daring Dauntless link: s/9857950/1/The-Daring-Dauntless Toodles! ~Ams


End file.
